


Red (Larry Stylinson)

by KatherineStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineStylinson/pseuds/KatherineStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lives in a world, where people are born with marks, and everyone has a soul mate. He's not very interested in finding his, until he finds out that his soul mate is cutting themself. That's when he starts his journey, and he won't give up until he finds his soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, TRIGGER WARNING: Self harm (for now, I'm not sure what's going to come later in the story)
> 
> Second of all, at the first few chapters it might seem that Louis is a girl, but it is NOT fem!Louis, so no worries.
> 
> Third of all, sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Forth of all, please leave a comment and a vote, to let me know you like it and want more :)
> 
> Fifth of all, this story is inspired by this post
> 
> http://kasiulenka133.tumblr.com/post/92996589471/anabelsbrother-cahrroty-istumogra

It's not until Harry was four that he started to take interest in the marks. The first thing he noticed, was that almost everyone had them. At first he simply accepted it, but then he realized that he had one that was different from the one his parents had. And furthermore, that Mrs Brown, his kindergarten teacher, had one different from either of them. There was also the colour thing. His was black, whereas theirs were red.  
  
He asked his mum about the mark, but she always replied the same thing, “You'll understand when you're older.”. At kindergarten, Harry and his friends started to compare their marks. The people he was close with had marks similar to his, though not exactly the same. In his whole life, he had never met anyone that had the same mark.  
  
When he was six, he still had no idea what the deal with the marks was, but every time he asked his mum, the answer remained the same. When his grandfather noticed what was going on, he took little Harry to the other room and put him on his lap.  
  
“I've heard that you have asked your mother about the mark. Are you really that interested in it?” The old man asked, watching his grandson with eyes that had the exact same shade of green as Harry's.  
  
The boy nodded, looking up at Grandpa with the hope that the greatest mystery of his young life was about to be solved. The man hummed quietly, as if he was deciding really to do this or not. Finally he cleared his throat and started to speak.  
  
“See, everyone is born with the mark” The man started, before gathering his thoughts, “It is the mark of a soulmate. It means that somewhere out there is a beautiful girl made especially for you” He said and Harry smiled, showing off his small teeth.  
  
“Can I play with her?” The boy asked and his grandfather chuckled, before nodding.  
  
“Yes, Harry. You can play with her when you meet her” He stated with a smile and was about to continue with the explanation, when the boy asked, “Why you don't have one, grandpa?”  
  
The man sighed, his smile fading and turning into a sad expression, “Everyone gets only one soulmate. Mine was your grandmother and when she died, the mark disappeared” He said and softly patted Harry's shoulder.  
  
“What about mummy? Why hers and daddy's are red?” Harry asked curiously, not understanding how serious the things his grandfather was saying were.  
  
“Oh, when two soulmates finally find each other their marks change colour into red. That means that they are very happy and spending lovely time with each other.” The man replied. Harry just grinned.  
  
“I wanna have someone to spend lovely time with and be happy and play and watch cartoons and play with.” The little boy stated and his grandpa only chuckled.  
  
“You will, don't worry.” He said and kissed Harry's cheek before letting him go and play again.  
  
  
During the next ten years Harry learned much more about soul mates. Like the fact they usually feel the same emotions and react similar in certain situations. The fact they are physically connected in a way, so when one gets hurt, the other gets a scar on his/her body. He found out that soulmates are drawn to each other, so they most likely know who they are only after exchanging a simply 'hi'. That doesn't happen always though, some people just need to look for the mark and see if it turns red. On the other hand, falling in love at first sight was also very common.  
  
Harry wasn't like most people his age, who spent their lives desperately looking for their soul mates. He knew she'll be there one day, simply because they were meant to be. He was patient and focused on his school and his passion, photography.  
  
It was two weeks after his 18th birthday when he noticed the first scratch. He didn't think much of it, just a scratch like many others, he'd gotten those before. After a while, another comes along. And another. And another. He then realized that it wasn't him causing these scars to form, it was his soulmate. She was the one getting hurt and he was only wearing the scars. At first it wasn't that bad. One here, one there. There even was a month when he didn't get any new scars. But after a year his forearm was covered in them. When some of them healed, new ones came along.  
  
His soulmate, whoever she was, was doing this to herself. At first Harry didn't know what to think of it. He'd never met someone who was inducing in self harm, or at least he didn't know about it. But if his soul mate was doing such a thing, there must've been something seriously wrong going on in her life.  
  
That's when he started to be desperate and obsessed with finding his soul mate. He checked every single clinic that helped people with this problem, but gave up on it after a while, realizing that since she's still doing it, she most likely isn't getting any professional help.  
  
Harry kept looking, but the longer it took, the more disappointed he got. He had no idea where she could be. Is she studying at his school? Or any out of the other thousands of schools in the city? Maybe she's younger than him, maybe she's older. Maybe she already has a job. There were too many possibilities and Harry felt lost and broken, because he tried his best and he wasn't getting any closer.  
  
~  
  
“Maybe she's not even in London, dude” Niall said one evening when they were in his flat, drinking beer and trying to relax.  
  
Harry looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows softly. He didn't think of that. He just assumed his soul mate would be near him, somewhere, where they can easily meet.  
  
But of course, that's not the deal! If she was near, he'd feel it. He'd feel the need of going to the restaurant where she's currently having dinner, or walk into the shop where she works. But he never felt like that.  
  
“You're right” Harry stated, looking at his friend “I was so stupid, thinking she's right next to me, just waiting for me to come into her life. But I've been stuck in this city like an idiot, when she might be in Bristol, or Manchester, or maybe even in Dublin” He said, face palming himself.  
  
Why the hell didn't he think of that? There are people who never meet their soul mate, because they live in another city or even another country!  
  
“But if she's so far away, how am I supposed to find her? I mean, she can be anywhere” Harry added with a small whine. Like it wasn't complicated enough already.  
  
Niall bit his lower lip and frowned softly, the face he makes when he is thinking about something really hard. Harry always found it funny, but in this moment he was not even in the mood to laugh.  
  
“I know!” Niall exclaimed suddenly, making Harry jump a little on his chair “Be right back” The blond lad added, getting up of the couch and leaving the room.  
  
Harry sighed softly, taking a sip of his beer, then playing with the sticker that was on the bottle, softly and slowly scratching it off. Normally he'd be excited at Niall's new idea, but he had tried so many things already, that his optimism was long gone. Especially that now he was supposed to look all around the country, not just in one city.  
  
How is it possible that soul mates find each other, when they live so far away? Of course, there were people who gave up on their soul mates and just married someone whose mark was close to theirs, but not perfectly the same. But most people find their soul mates in the most random places, even when they are from completely different countries.  
  
Then why Harry hasn't met her yet?! Where is she, and why is she so far away when she needs his help?! All Harry wanted at the moment was to find her, pull her in his arms and tell her everything is going to be okay. He wanted to love her, to cherish her, to make her feel wanted and cared for. But he couldn't do it when she's not here next to him.  
  
The sticker was nearly gone when Niall re-entered the room. He put a map of Britain on the table and when he saw Harry's raised eyebrow, he sighed and started to explain.  
  
“Look, you're drawn to her, right? You probably don't feel it now, because she's not even in the city, but I'm sure that if you concentrate hard enough, you'll be able to locate her. Like, pick a random place. Just feel where you'd like to be now or something like that. I don't know” Niall said, looking over at Harry “I just want to help. You've been obsessed for almost two months now, and I don't like seeing you like this” He added in a whisper.  
  
Harry wasn't sure about the idea, but then again, what did he have to lose? He put the bottle on the floor and unfolded the map taking a deep breath, while looking at it. Where would he like to go? Somewhere warm, that'd be nice. But there aren't many warm places here. The weather is always shitty, like it's raining even now, he can hear the raindrops hitting the window glass.  
  
Okay, Harry, focus- he thought to himself, biting his lower lip, while staring at the map. Where would he like to go? Nothing seemed interesting enough. He looked up at Niall and shook his head softly.  
  
The Irish lad let out a long sigh, a little bit of hope leaving his eyes. Harry also sighed. It didn't work and now he had to find a new, completely different way to find her.  
  
“Wait,“ Niall said, “I have a bigger map.” He added and walked to the other room, coming back in, few seconds later. He unfolded the map of Europe and put it on top of the other one “Come on, I'm sure it'll work. You just need to focus” He said, trying encourage Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Niall unsure. It's obviously not going to work, but the hope and determination in Niall's eyes showed Harry that he couldn't give up on this method, even though it seemed ridiculous to him. He looked down at the map. No, still nothing. No where he'd like to go. Well, not exactly, he wanted to go to Paris, but that's because he thought the city is beautiful and interesting, not because of his soul mate.  
  
“I'm sorry, Niall, but it doesn't work” Harry said after few minutes of staring at the paper, looking up at his best friend.  
  
“One more try” Niall replied and took a globe from the shelve. Harry raised his eyebrow at Niall.  
  
“Seriously?” He asked, but seeing the look Niall gave him, he sighed softly and looked at the globe..  
  
Harry stared at it for a moment, spinning it softly, but stopping when it faced the US. He softly licked his lips, staring at it. So many possibilities. Somewhere warm. With forests. And big cities.  
  
“I want to go to California.” Harry said suddenly, surprising even himself. Niall opened his eyes widely.  
  
“Are you serious? Please, tell me you're not just messing with me or something” Niall asked, leaning towards Harry and putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. The other shook his head.  
  
“No, for real. I want to go to California” He said, getting up off the chair and looking at Niall who was excited and confused at the same time.  
  
“Wait, now?“ Niall asked, frowning his eyebrows “No, that's a very, very bad idea” He said, softly shaking his head.  
  
Harry only shrugged “I've been stuck here, looking for her for two months, while she's there. You were right, I can feel it. I want to, no, I have to go to her” He said, picking up his phone from the table.  
  
“But... Harry, that's insane. It's another part of the world-”  
  
“You know what's insane?” Harry interrupted him, before pulling up his sleeve, showing all the scars he had on his forearm, “She needs me, Niall. Something is seriously wrong, and she needs me as soon as possible. I know where she is, I can find her” He said, before shoving his phone into his pocket.  
  
Niall sighed deeply and looked around his flat “Okay, give me half an hour” He said, and seeing Harry's frown, he rolled his eyes “What, you thought I'd let you go alone to freaking California? There's no way” He stated.  
  
Harry smiled softly, before pulling Niall into a hug. They've known each other since they were little boys and they've been best friends since then. Harry walked to Niall on the playground and asked if he could play with his toy. Niall agreed and that's how their friendship began. Harry knew he could always count on Niall, but he didn't expect the boy to do something like that. Apparently he underestimated his friend.  
  
“I'll get the plane tickets, you just pack and we'll meet in front of your parent's house in an hour” Harry proposed and Niall nodded quickly.  
  
After they pulled away, Harry left Niall's flat and went to his house. Luckily his mum and step-dad weren't home. He ran up to his room and phoned the airport. Then he packed everything that he found in his closet into a backpack and zipped it up when it was full.  
  
He grabbed a piece of paper and pen, before writing 'I'm going camping with Niall. Don't know when I'll be back. Love, Harry'. After that he grabbed his backpack and went downstairs to put the note on the kitchen table. He checked if he had everything he needed before going out of the house and getting into his car.  
  
He knew his parents would fall for it. He and Niall often came up with trips like this. They were sitting in the living room and suddenly one of them would say something like 'We should go for a swim' and 20 minutes later they were already in the car on their way to the nearest lake.  
  
Harry's parents were already used to it and Niall's... well, they usually didn't know. The blond boy always lied that he was staying at Harry's, but since he moved to his own place he didn't have that problem anymore.  
  
Harry had no idea what he felt at the moment. He was excited and nervous at the same time. A little worried, confused. But all of this was muffled by the adrenaline running through his veins. He finally knew where she was.  
  
Well, not exactly. He knew she was in California, but being closer to her than ever, would make it easier to find her... right?  
  
After half an hour Harry pulled up at Niall's house, the Irish lad already waiting in front of it. As soon as he saw Harry pull over, he walked to the car and opened the door. “I called Greg, so he can drive us there. I don't know for how long we'll be there and leaving your car at the airport is crazy” The Irish lad said.  
  
Harry nodded “But what am I going do with my car? It can't stay here” He asked, biting his lower lip, a little worried.  
  
“You can put it into the garage. My dad's car broke down and it's in repair, so there's a free spot” Niall stated and ran into the house, coming back with a key. He opened the door and Harry carefully drove in, making sure Niall's mum had enough space to park her car.  
  
As soon as Harry grabbed his backpack and left the garage, at the same time as Greg stopped his car. Niall closed the garage and locked all the doors before walking up to the car with Harry, grabbing his bag on his way. When they both got into the back seat., Greg drove off.  
  
“Airport, huh? What crazy idea did you two come up with this time?” Greg asked, looking at the boys in the mirror.  
  
Harry bit his lower lip and glanced at Niall ,who looked at his brother “We just decided randomly that we wanna go on a trip” He replied with a shrug.  
  
Greg just nodded and Harry was glad that Niall didn't tell Greg what was actually going on and that Greg didn't ask.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got on the plane and found their seats, Harry let Niall sit next to the window, knowing the boy preferred it. They had flown together twice, on their way to Croatia, where they spent their holidays and on the way back. Niall had freaked out both times, even though it wasn't his first flight.  
  
Harry sat down right after Niall and took his hand, smiling at his best friend. He knew exactly what the boy needed. Comfort and distraction.  
  
Niall's claustrophobia always made flights long, exhausting and scary for him, and this one was probably going to be the longest one in his life. Well, in Harry's as well. He had never left the Europe before and a sudden trip to the other side of the world was simply insane.  
  
But Harry didn't care. He was too excited at the moment, too full of all these emotions. He was going there, because that's where his soul mate was at the moment. He was sure of it. And he was going to find her and make her better even if it's the last thing he does in his life.  
  
Even if he finds out she's a prostitute, a drug addict, a stripper or whatever. He'll love her and help her and make her happy. He didn't care about anything else at the moment.  
  
When the plane started to take off, Niall squeezed Harry's hand, shutting his eyes and breathing heavily.  
  
“It's okay, Nialler” Harry whispered and started softly stroking boy's hair with his free hand. “Hey, remember the party at Matt's? It was crazy, wasn't it?” He said with a little chuckle.  
  
Niall looked over at Harry, frowning deeply “We agreed not to talk about it” He mumbled, his cheeks getting red from embarrassment.  
  
Harry nodded and chuckled softly “C'mon, it's been six months” He whispered.  
  
\------------  
  
Harry was standing at the table, eating some crisps and taking sip of his beer, when he felt someone bumping into him. He turned around and smiled, seeing a nice looking brunette.  
  
“Hi, sorry. I'm so clumsy” The girl said with a chuckle. Harry smiled warmly at her.  
  
“Don't worry, you haven't seen me in action. I can literally trip over my own feet” He replied, making the girl giggle some more. She extended her hand and Harry quickly took it.  
  
“Kaya” The girl said with a small smile, softly shaking Harry's hand.  
  
“Harry, nice to meet you” He said, returning the smile “You're here alone, or...?” He asked. The girl seemed nice and Harry wouldn't mind spending some time with her.  
  
“Well, I'm here with my friend, but she disappeared somewhere. You?” The girl replied and Harry nodded softly.  
  
“Pretty much the same” He stated with a small shrug, looking around to see if Niall was somewhere near, but he couldn't see him “Hey, wanna get out of here? I mean, like, to the backyard? The music is a bit loud” He proposed.  
  
It was true, Harry and Kaya didn't have to shout, but they definitely needed to speak rather loud to hear each other through the sound of Katy Perry's song and the yelling of drunk guys and girls.  
  
Kaya nodded and took his hand, leading him to the glass door, which Harry was glad, because he didn't actually know where it was. He was lucky that Kaya knew the house a little better than him.  
  
When they were outside, Harry sat down on the grass and the brunette did the same, taking a sip of her beer.  
  
“So...” She started, looking at him and softly raising an eyebrow.  
  
“So,” Harry replied and they both chuckled, obviously feeling a little awkward around new people. He wanted to ask her about the party, how did she knew about it and such, when he heard, “Here you are!” Yelled in an Irish accent.  
  
Harry got up and turned around to face Niall. They boy walked straight to Harry, although he was actually struggling to walk in a straight line, and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.  
  
“My sweet, sweet Harold” Niall started and Harry raised his eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist to keep him still “Look. How long have we known each other? Five years?”  
  
“I'd say more like eleven” Harry said, amused and a bit worried at the same time.  
  
“Right” Niall said and placed his hand on Harry's cheek. Actually, he missed the first time and just softly hit Harry's nose, but he did it right in his second try “You know I trust you, like I trust no one in the world? No one. You're the best and favourite and handsome and...” Here came the word that Harry didn't quite understand, but it sounded something like 'sexiest'.  
  
Harry just chuckled, realizing Niall probably didn't notice Kaya. He opened his mouth to introduce the girl, when Niall opened his mouth again and said “I need you to fuck me, Hazza”  
  
Harry could hear Kaya spitting out her beer and chocking on it a little bit. While Harry looked at Niall with mixture of shock and amusement. But few seconds later he looked over at the girl “You okay?” He asked.  
  
Kaya nodded and took few deep breaths, before she started laughing. She had tears in her eyes and Harry wasn't sure if it was because of the chocking part or because of the laughing.  
  
Niall seemed to finally notice the girl, because he looked at her and frowned “Who's that Hazza?” He asked with a soft pout. Harry smiled, glancing back at Niall.  
  
“This is Kaya” He said and before he could add anything, Niall nodded and said “Okay. She can join us”  
  
Kaya started laughing even harder, and Harry chuckled. “Okay, it's enough alcohol for you, mister. I'll take you home and you're going to take a cold shower before I put you to bed” He started, before looking at the girl “Sorry it turned out like that. But it was nice meeting you”  
  
The girl nodded “Yeah, you too. And don't worry, I get it. I probably should go and look for my friend before she starts doing the same”  
  
Harry nodded and waved to her, before pulling Niall with him as he walked towards his house, which wasn't that far. They were planning to sleep at Niall's anyway.  
  
“Harry, why you don't wanna sleep with me? I'm cute and handsome and I'd rock your world” Niall complained, looking up at his friend, as he tried to walk next to him, but it didn't go very well.  
Harry just sighed softly “You know why, Nialler” He replied only, tightening his grip on Niall's waist.  
  
“But I'm so horny, and you're so hot” Niall mumbled with a whine “Please?” He added, trying to look up at Harry with puppy eyes, but when Harry saw that face, he only started laughing some more.  
  
“You're unbelievable” He replied, shaking his head.  
  
\------------  
  
“I apologized for that” Niall mumbled, looking out of the small window.  
  
Harry nodded and chuckled “Yeah, after I told you about it. You were so drunk you fell asleep before we even got to your house” He replied and smiled.  
  
Niall rolled his eyes and didn't say anything, just staring at the ground that was getting further and further.   
  
Harry sighed softly. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to talk about it, he didn't mean to make Niall feel bad or embarrassed, especially not now when he needed the comfort. But it's been so long, Niall should've get over it and be able to laugh at it.  
  
But then again, he was in stressful situation at the moment, so it was hard for him to just relax and laugh.  
  
“Thank you” The Irish boy said suddenly, turning his face to look at Harry “For taking care of me. Back then and just... always” He whispered.  
  
Harry smiled fondly and nodded “You're welcome” He whispered, softly rubbing his thumb on the back of Niall's hand.  
  
“The sleepover at Barney's was much better” Niall stated with a small smile, and Harry chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, that one I'll remember forever” He admitted.  
  
\------------  
  
Harry and Niall were twelve when they went to their first party. It was a sleepover at their friend's house. There were 8 boys in total. Some were playing video games, some were watching magazines that they stole from Monica, Barney's older sister, and some were simply eating and talking.  
  
Niall was on the couch eating some crisps and watching the video game. Harry was right next to him, playing Tekken with James, his tongue sticking out a little bit as was focusing.  
  
Suddenly one of the boys, Mark, started laughing “Guys, listen to this! There's a test to check if you're good kisser. Wanna try it?” He said, looking around at the other's.  
  
Some guys agreed and scooted closer to Mark, looking over his shoulder into the magazine. Niall and Harry only looked at each other and blushed softly. They both knew very well that neither of them had their first kiss yet.  
  
Since James was one of the boys that got interested in the stupid test, Harry had no one to play with anymore. So he just leaned back against the couch, staring at the ceiling. He felt Niall moving and glanced over at him. The boy got up off the couch, mumbling something that Harry didn't understood and going to the kitchen.  
  
Harry sighed, listening to Dean's answers to questions like 'Do you touch his/her hair while kissing?' or 'Do you close your eyes while kissing?'. He quickly felt uncomfortable there and got up, following Niall to the kitchen. The Irish boy was pouring himself some Coke, spilling some onto the counter.  
  
“Ugh” He only let out, putting the bottle away. Harry quickly grabbed a paper towel that was next to him and walked to his friend, helping him clean up. “Thanks“ Niall mumbled, putting the bottle back into the fridge.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned against the counter, watching Niall “You think it's a good idea?” He asked quietly, biting his lower lip.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Niall asked, confused, before he took a sip of the Coke.  
  
“Waiting for your soul mate to have your first kiss with” The curly-haired boy whispered.  
  
He always thought it was the right thing to do. You should wait for the love of your life to have your first kiss, not just throw yourself at anyone. But most of his friends already had their first kisses. And second. And third. And some of them were making out with girls already. And none of them cared that they weren't their soul mates. Mark once even said, that he wants to be experienced and good kisser for his future wife, so he has to practice.  
  
“I dunno, mate. I've never really thought about it that way, really” Niall replied with a shrug.  
  
Harry frowned softly. Was he the only one who thought that it's best to save your first kiss for meeting your soul mate? But some people meet their soul mates at the age of 30 or 40. He didn't want to wait so long for his first kiss.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at his best friend “So would you do it with just anyone?” He asked curiously.  
  
Niall nodded in response “Yeah. I just never got a chance to I guess. Besides, girls don't like my teeth and don't want to kiss me” He stated and winced.  
  
Harry chuckled softly, but then bit his lower lip and got serious again “What about guys?” He asked.  
  
“Most guys prefer to kiss girls, since they're going to be with girls in the future” He stated took another sip from his cup.  
  
“But... would you mind kissing a guy?” Harry asked, taking a step towards his best friend. He had no idea what he was doing, he just decided to go with his feelings.  
  
“No, I guess I wouldn't. After all, my mate might turn up to be guy anyway” Niall stated and looked up at Harry, frowning when he saw how close the other was “Harry, what are you doing?”  
  
Harry blushed and looked down “Um, nothing” He replied, feeling embarrassed.  
  
“Were you going to kiss me?” Niall asked, putting his glass away, with his eyes still focused on his friend.  
  
“I.. maybe it came to my mind for a second... I mean, it's stupid, I know... I... sorry” Harry mumbled, a bit scared that things were going to be awkward between them now.  
  
Niall stayed silent for so long, that Harry glanced up, to make sure the boy was still there. When he did that, Niall hesitated only for a second, before leaning in and kissing Harry.  
  
Harry opened his eyes widely, but then closed them as he pressed his lips back against Niall's. It felt weird, but nice at the same time. Niall's lips were soft and a little bit wet, but Harry didn't mind that. They didn't touch each other, keeping their hands for themselves.  
  
After a few seconds they pulled away and Harry opened his eyes to see Niall blinking as he looked back at Harry. They stood there for a minute, not knowing what to say.  
  
Niall was the one to speak first “So, was I good? And did my teeth bother you?” He asked, adding a bit of an awkward chuckle at the end.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded “Yeah, it was good. And I didn't mind your teeth at all. What about me?” He replied, leaning against the counter.  
  
Niall shrugged “It felt nice. You've got very kissable lips” He stated.  
  
Harry chuckled and put his arm around Niall “So, since the guys are busy, how about we'll play Tekken? I still have to win twice so we're even” He proposed and Niall snorted.  
  
“No way you're going to win. I'm the best at it, better than anyone in this house” Niall replied with a cheeky smile, as he grabbed his glass and walked towards the living room.  
  
“We'll see about that” Harry only replied, following his friend.  
  
\------------  
  
“Can I get you anything?” The stewardess, named Jennifer, as Harry noticed, asked, stopping next to their seats.  
  
Harry looked over at Niall and when the boy shook his head, he turned his head back towards the woman “No, thank you” He said with a weak smile.  
  
When the woman left, Harry turned to his best friend again, trying to think of something they could talk about.  
  
He needed something that wouldn't make Niall upset, preferably, something laughable. He knew his best friend wasn't one to get offended or upset easily, but he was in a stressful situation, and that changed everything.  
  
Harry bit his lower lip, watching how the dark brown hair turned into the blond shade at the end. Niall never let the brown grow so much.  
  
“Did you decide to change the hair colour back to your natural?” Harry asked, and Niall turned to face him, softly raising his eyebrows.  
  
“Huh?” He asked, but after a second understood “Oh, no. I just didn't have time to dye it lately” He added with a shrug.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled softly “Remember the first time you did? Few days before the incident.”  
  
Niall snorted “Yeah, I remember” He said, before chuckling softly.  
  
“You still want to kill your soul mate, just like you promised?” Harry asked with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, I still haven't forgiven him. He gets a slap when we meet” Niall stated.  
  
  


\------------  
  
Harry was sitting in the classroom, looking around. Niall wasn't at school today and he had no idea why. It wasn't typical for the Irish boy. Was it because he had blond hair now and some people were laughing at him, saying that he's a girl for dying his hair? Maybe he got sick? Maybe something happened at home, his grandma died or something?  
  
Harry was waiting whole day to get a text from his best friend, explaining what happened, but he never got one. He was getting more and more worried, so as soon as the bell rang, announcing that his last class was over, he got up from his desk, grabbing his things into his hands and ran out of the school.  
  
He packed himself on his way to Niall's house. He wasn't good at sports, so he gave up running not that far away from school. Getting to Niall's house took him almost half an hour. Usually it took longer, but then they were together, talking and not wanting to get back home too fast.  
  
Harry nervously bit his lower lip, as he knocked on the door. He had no idea what to expect, and he was actually kind of scared.  
  
Greg was the one to open the door. Harry looked up at the slightly taller boy and gave him a small smile. “Hey, is Niall home?” He asked.  
  
“In his room” Greg replied, letting Harry in. The younger boy wanted to say more, asked if everything was okay, but he always felt intimidated by Niall's older brother, so he just went straight to Niall's room, not saying a word.  
  
Harry knocked on the door, and when he heard “Go away mum, I don't have anything else to say”, he slowly opened it.  
  
“It's me” He said and gasped, as Niall turned to face him. His cheek was all puffy and purple “Oh my God, what happened to you?” Harry asked, running to his best friend.  
  
Niall rolled his eyes and sighed deeply “Nothing. I woke up like this. It's my stupid soul mate” He replied “She or he or whatever, got into a fight or something, but my mum doesn't believe me. She thinks that because she didn't see me coming home yesterday, I got into a fight, and tries to convince me to tell who did this to me”  
  
“Why don't you tell her the truth?” Harry asked and Niall glared at him.  
  
“Weren't you listening? She doesn't believe me” Niall said and sighed deeply “She said I should stay home for few days. If it goes off soon, she'll admit that I was right. If not, I'll have to tell her who I got into a fight with. But until then, I can't use my phone, watch tv or anything”  
  
Niall growled and laid down on his bed, covering his face with his hands. “When I meet her or him, I'm going to kill them for this. I'm a part of online game, where you kill dragons, I can't just not appear for few days”  
  
“Well, ” Harry started “you could just come to my house and play there. But only like half an hour a day, my mum hates when I'm on the internet for too long. Says it had bad influence on kids or whatever” He proposed, but Niall shook his head.  
  
“No, my mum won't let me. I bet you can only be here because she left for work already, otherwise she'd kindly ask you to leave” Niall replied with a sigh “But thanks for the proposition” He added with a small smile.  
  
Harry smiled back “No problem. You know I'd always help you” He replied and laid down next to Niall “Your room looks weird without the computer” He stated.  
  
Niall nodded “Yeah, it feels weird” He whispered and looked over at Harry “Does it really look that bad?”  
  
“Well, no, I mean, you've got more place on your desk-” Harry stopped mid-sentence when Niall started laughing.  
  
“I meant my cheek, Hazza” The blond boy said.  
  
“Ooooh” Harry whispered, then chuckled “No, not really. It does actually look like you've been in a fight, so that means your soul mate must look like five times worse than you”  
  
Niall nodded “Good. He deserves it, after what it did to me”

  
“So it's a he now?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow softly.  
  
Niall blushed softly “Yeah, I guess. I'm kinda more interested in guys than girls, so I figured, it's probably a ‘he’. And I'm tired of always guessing the gender while I talk about him”  
  
Harry nodded “I understand. Well, I'm more into girls anyway, so mine is surely a girl. I actually can't wait to meet her” He stated and sighed happily.  
  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landed in LA an hour later than planned, because of a storm. Luckily Niall slept through the worst and didn't freak out. At least not until he woke up and realized what happened. But Harry quickly calmed him down, explained that the pilot said that everything is going to be all right since then and there was no need to worry.

When they got to the airport, Harry noticed a man with a card saying 'Niall and his friend'. He frowned softly and poked Niall, gaving him a questioning look when the boy looked at him. His best friend frowned and looked around. When he noticed the man, too, he smiled widely, but didn't say anything.

“Would you care to explain who that is?” Harry asked, when he realized the boy wasn't planning on telling him.

Niall sighed, looking at his best friend “My uncle, Jeff. We need a place to stay and a car to drive 'round the city. I bet you didn't think of that”

Harry blushed and bit his lower lip “I didn't” He admitted and sighed. He wanted to get on the plane already, come to California and finally meet his soul mate. Things like where he'd sleep or how would he even get out of the airport, didn't once cross his mind. He was too excited that he got the plane tickets last minute “Thanks for being so thoughtful” He added, as they approached the man.

“Niall! I haven't seen you in forever” Jeff, who seemed to be around 34-37 years old, said, as he hugged Niall. He was a bit taller than Niall, about the same height as Harry, so the teenager had to move his chin up while they hugged.

“Seems like it” He agreed, hugging back, but pulling away rather quickly, after the man patted his back “Uncle Jeff, this is my friend Harry. Harry, this is my uncle Jeff” Niall introduced them.

Jeff offered his hand to Harry and he quickly shook it “Nice to meet you, sir” He said. He was always told to respect older people, and that's what he did, even though Jeff looked ridiculous. He had old jeans, black cowboy boots, a red, buttoned up t-shirt and a cowboy hat on. By the way he looked, Harry would assume he just moved to Texas and wanted to look like the stereotypical guy from there.

“So, you guys should take your suitcases and I'll get the car” Jeff proposed and Niall nodded, grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him with himself.

After they've got their bags, Harry and Niall walked out of the airport. As soon as they walked through the door, Harry was blinded by the sun. He blinked, hoping the pain that came with the sudden change of lighting will soon go away. It did, and as soon as Harry's vision came back, he looked around to find Jeff.

Harry's mouth slowly dropped when he saw the man next to the opened trunk of a silver Maserati GranCabrio. Niall was already next to the man, putting his suitcase into the trunk, before he turned around to look at his friend.

“Come on, Harry” Niall said, raising his eyebrow at his friend. Harry forced his mouth to shut and walked to the car, putting his suitcase into the trunk and being extremely careful about it.

“Is it yours?” Harry asked, staring at the car. Comparing it to this his old Ford was like unicorn compared to a donkey.

Jeff only chuckled “My wife's, but she's at her mother's at the moment, so you can drive it while being here”

Harry's mouth dropped again, when he heard those words “We can drive it?” He whispered.

Jeff cleared his throat “Well, I mean... no offence Harry, but I don't really know you, so it'd be nice if Niall was the one to drive” He said, the awkwardness obvious in his voice.

Harry sighed, but nodded “No, I understand” He replied honestly. He'd lie if he said he didn't feel even a bit bad, but he completely understood. After all, they've just met and Niall was his family, but Harry was secretly hoping that maybe Niall will let him drive at least once.

“Okay then... get in” The older man finally said, before getting on the driver's seat. Niall and Harry got to the back seat, and Harry knew that his best friend did it only so he wouldn't feel bad for sitting in the back alone. It was one of the things that Harry loved about him, how thoughtful Niall always was.

The trip was rather long and tiring, mostly because it was early afternoon and the sun was really shining on them almost all the time. Harry was now regretting that he packed in such a hurry, because he didn't think to take sunglasses or a sunscreen. He was sure Niall had at least one of those in his suitcase.

After about an hour, they finally arrived to Jeff's house. Harry had no idea what he expected, but this wasn't it. Okay, he was hoping Jeff has a huge house with pool in the backyard, or with a beach behind the house. But Jeff lived in a simple house, with a garage and a tree in front of it. Beach was nowhere to be seen.

Niall hopped out of the car and walked to the trunk, opening it and taking his suitcase. Harry did the same, but he was a bit slower, feeling unsure around new people. Niall gave Harry his suitcase and the boy thanked him.

The room that they got, wasn't very big, but wasn't small either. On the left there were door to the small bathroom, on the right, right next to the door, was a wardrobe. The walls were in the nice mix of blue and violet. But the thing that hit Harry the most, was the fact that there was only one bed. Yeah, it was big enough for two people, but he and Niall didn't sleep together since they were 6.

Harry wouldn't dare to ask for another room, simply to be polite, but he gave Niall a look that the Irish man quickly understood.

“Is there another room?” Niall asked his uncle “We're not very comfortable with sleeping together” He added.

The man sighed and shook his head “Sorry, lad. That's the only available one for the moment”

“What about Beth's room?” Niall asked. Harry knew Beth, she was few years older than them, and Niall's cousin. They've met a few times, but never really talked much.

“It's actually a gym now. Since she moved out, the room only reminded us of her, and you know how sensitive your aunt is. So we decided to change it into something useful, that wouldn't remind us of her” Jeff explained “But there's a couch if you have such a big problem with sleeping together”

Harry and Niall looked at each other, before they both shook their heads. They've seen the couch in the living room. It didn't look bad, it had a nice, bright colour, but was too small for someone to sleep on it, not to mention the fact, that someone had to get through the living room to get to the kitchen. No privacy what-so-ever.

Yeah, sure, while sleeping in one bed there was no privacy either, but they felt more comfortable with each other than with the older man.

“No, thanks, we'll just deal with it” Niall replied and smiled softly.  
Jeff nodded “How do yo feel about pizza for dinner?” He asked and after the boys nodded and agreed, he left them alone, going off to the living room.

“Which side to you want?” Niall asked, walking towards the bed.

“Ummm, the right one?” Harry replied. He felt really uncomfortable, but he always got that when he was in a new place, especially when the owner was a stranger. He knew he'll relax in a day or two.

“Sure” Niall replied, and put his back on the left side of the bed, opening it and taking out his underwear and shower gel “You mind if I take a shower first?” He asked, and when Harry shook his head, he went to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Harry sighed deeply and looked around the room, before sitting down on the bed. He pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie, running his fingertips over the marks on his forearm. 27. That's how much he counted. None of them seemed deep, something that could simply be pulled off as a cat scratch, if there wasn't so many of course, but he knew that she bled. With every single one she bled. And probably cried too. And he wasn't there to help her.

He heard the door unlock and turned to look at Niall “Done already?” He asked, frowning a little. It seemed to him like only a minute passed.

Niall rolled his eyes at that “Forgot shapoo” He explained. He was already naked, with a towel wrapped around his hips. He took the small bottle from his bag, before coming back to the bathroom.

Harry sighed and pulled his sleeve down, taking his phone out of the pocket. He got a text from his mom.

Have fun, sweety

The text said. Harry smiled to himself, but didn't reply. He just put the phone on the bedside cabinet.

He laid down on the bed and sighed softly, closing his eyes. God, he was so tired. And jet lagged. And basically, all he wanted was a hot shower, something to eat and at least 8 hours of sleep.

Harry focused on the sound of the shower and the wind outside of the window, not even realizing when he fell asleep.

\---------

He was walking down a hallway of a school. After looking around he didn't recognize it, but at the same time, it seemed familiar. He could feel the books pressed hard to his chest, as started staring down at the ground. For some reason, he felt scared and lost. He knew where he was going, he just... it was just a weird feeling. Hard to explain.

As he went around the corner, he saw some guys. They looked like jocks or something. They noticed him, and even though Harry wanted to turn around and just run as fast as he could, he knew he had to get to class. He started walking towards the boys, trying to get as fas away from them as possible. He knew that they were dangerous.

As soon as he got on their level, he felt a ball made of paper being thrown at him. And then another one, and another. He heard laughter and things shouted at him. At first he didn't understand what they said, but as he started running, the voices became more clear.

“How does it feel to be a whore's son?” One said, before the other added “Who gave you those clothes? Homeless guy?” There were some sorter ones like “You're ugly” or “Get the fuck out of here”.

Harry ran to the bathroom and locked himself in one of the cabins, sinking down to the ground, not caring how dirty it was, and crying quietly. He looked at his mark and softly ran his thumb over it, before just curling up on himself.

\--------

“Harry?” He heard the voice that brought him back to reality. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his friend. Niall smiled down at him. “Sorry, I wasn't sure if I should wake you up, but I assumed you're probably starving, so...” He whispered.

Oh, Niall, always thinking about food.

Harry nodded and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes “How long was I asleep?” He mumbled.

“I don't know. Not longer than 20 minutes for sure” Niall stated. Harry took his phone and looked at the clock. Niall was right, he's been asleep for 15 minutes. Which was impressive, considering that Niall's showers usually took around 40 minutes. Harry just assumed that the other was tired and wanted to get to bed as soon as possible. Which was exactly what he wanted too.

“Did your uncle say when the food will be here?” He asked, while Niall shook his head.

“I haven't talked to him yet. But you should go to shower, while I'll go and talk to him” The Irish lad proposed.

Harry nodded and got up, taking everything that he needed, before he slowly walked to the bathroom. It was actually bigger than he expected. And it was much more blue. Harry started wondering if Jeff likes any other colour.

He stretched, before getting off his clothes, not looking at his left forearm. He just didn't want to see the scars. He knew he should be used to them, but he just wasn't. It was awful He was sure that whatever she was getting through, felt like hell. And he was going to take her out of there, just like Orpheus, who came to get Eurydice out of the underworld. But he was hoping he's not going to fail.

Harry got into the shower, which was still hot after Niall. He wasn't like his friend, he enjoyed the hot water and the relaxing feeling and all, but he could shower for 3 minutes if there was a need. And there was a need right now, because he was sure that if he stays there for too long, he's going to curl into a ball in the corner and fall asleep.

After few minutes, he got out and dried himself with a towel, that he found on top of a dresser. He put on sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He knew he'll have to sleep in it, which was awful, because he usually sleeps naked. But now he had Niall in bed with him, and he was sure that the man would mind it.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and ran his hand through his, still damp, hair, to push it out of his face. He noticed Niall with the corner of his eyes and jumped, not expecting the boy to be there.  
“Uncle Jeff ordered the pizzas, I told him what you like, so we got your favourite” Niall said with a warm smile. He probably wanted Harry to relax, even though they knew each other so long, that they both know it wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

Harry walked to bed and looked at his phone. No new messages. He wasn't even sure what he was expecting. Niall was here with him, and he was pretty much the only person who was texting him. Apart from occasional texts from his parents. He laid down on the bed and started going through his music, turning something on. At first 'Eyes on fire' started playing, and even though Harry loved it, he knew he might fall asleep to it, so in the end he chose 'Do I wanna know' by Arctic Monkeys.

Niall laid down next to him and just stared at the ceiling. At least that's what Harry assumed he was doing for the past minute, because that's what he was doing while Harry looked at him.

“Don't you wanna know?” Harry whispered. Niall turned his head towards him and frowned deeply. At first Harry wasn't sure why, but when he remembered what song they were listening to, he chuckled. “I mean, where he is”

“Where who is?” Niall asked, still looking at Harry with a frown and confused eyes.

“Your soul mate. I mean, you proved that this thing with the map works, so why don't you try it?” Harry explained himself.

Niall sighed softly and looked back at the ceiling, before shrugging “I don't know. And we haven't proved that it worked yet. Until you meet her, we won't know for sure. But even if we knew, I just... it'll happen where and when it's suppose to happen. I don't wanna rush into it” He replied.

“You think I'm rushing into it?” Harry asked suddenly. This time he was frowning.

Niall quickly shook his head “No, of course not. It's a different situation with you. She needs you and mine... I don't know, he seems to be fine”

Harry nodded and didn't say anything more, just thinking about his mate, where she was and what she was doing.

About 20 minutes later, Jeff called them for dinner. They talked a bit while eating, but it still felt a little awkward for Harry. He asked for everything and felt a bit stupid when Jeff told him to just take what he needed, but Harry just couldn't help it.

After dinner Harry and Niall went straight to bed, tired as hell. They laid down on their sides and turned their backs towards each other. Niall fell asleep in few minutes, Harry could hear him snoring, but he stayed up a bit longer. He was thinking about his dream, what it meant and why did it feel so damn realistic. Harry was also wondering if he's ever gonna have it again. And while wondering about all of this, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Harry woke up at 3 am. That was really early, but on the other hand, it was 11 am in London, so a usual time that Harry was getting up at. Plus, he went to bed at 8 pm, so he had 7 hours of sleep, which wasn't that bad.

He yawned and looked over at Niall, who was still snoring quietly. Harry smiled softly and got out of the bed, quietly leaving the room. He went straight to the kitchen, surprised that he didn't trip over anything. He turned on the lights, which took him a while to find the switch, then went to the counter and poured himself a glass of water. He sipped it slowly, staring down at the floor.

What scared him the most, is that he didn't feel any different. He felt as far from her as he did in London. What if this was just a one huge mistake? What if he imagined the feeling and she was in fact in the UK? Or just in Europe. Or maybe even in London?

He went across the Athlantic, just because of a feeling, that in reality might not mean anything. It was stupid. And insane. And reckless. And...

Harry frowned when he glanced at his wrist. 28 scars. This one was fresh, still red. That meant she probably made it barely few minutes ago.

Harry felt so many feelings at the same time. He was worried, sad, heatbroken. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted to hold her in his arms and say everything is going to be okay.

He decided to go back to bed. He felt awful and he knew that if he stays awake, he'll think about it more and feel even worse.

The man put the empty glass into the sink, then turned off the light and went back to the room that they were staying in.

Niall was still sleeping, and when Harry got into the bed, he noticed a wet dot on the Irish man's pillow. He was sure it was drool.

"Ew" Harry only whispered to himself, before laying back down. It took a lot of strength not to think about his soulmate, but somehow he managed to do that. He fell back asleep withing minutes.

He was woken up a few hours later by a soft voice saying "Harry, move your lazy bum". Harry growled quietly, rubbed his eyes, before he slowly opened them.

"What do you want?" Harry whined, right before yawning.

"My uncle had to go to work, we have the house for ourselves" Niall said.

"Wild party it is, then" Harry responded, smiling softly, as his eyes started slowly getting used to the light.

"Maybe later" Niall said with a chuckle "Get up, I made us breakfast"

"You cooked? You want to kill me on the first day? Wow, you're fast"

"Shut up" Niall said, ruffling Harry's curls "See you in the kitchen in five minutes" He added.

"Okay, mommy" Harry said, before yawning again.

He got up and streteched, before putting on sweatpants. He went to the bathroom and washed himself quickly before going to the kitchen where Niall was already eating. Harry sat next to his friend and took a fork, eating slowly.

“It's actually really good” He stated and Niall rolled his eyes.

“Of course it is. I can cook Harry, I just don't do it very often” Niall stated with a shrug “But seriously now, what do you wanna do today?”

Harry shrugged softly “I don't know. Maybe we could go out, get to know the city a bit. Maybe I'll meet her somewhere” He said and sighed softly “I need to find her, Niall”

“I know” Niall replied with a weak smile and placed his hand on Harry's “It'll be fine, I promise” He said.

Harry nodded and gave his friend a weak smile, before he started eating again.

They finished breakfast in silence, and when they were done, Harry did the dishes. After that they both got ready to leave and ten minutes later they were in front of the house, by the car.

Harry looked at his friend and bit his lower lip. “You won't let me drive, right?” He asked, to be sure.

Niall sighed and shook his head “Surely not here” He said simply, before pointing at a security camera.

Harry only rolled his eyes, but didn't protest or argue, just got onto the passanger's seat and put his seatbelt on. Niall did the same and drove off.

“So, do you have anything particular in mind?” Niall asked, glancing at his best friend, before turning his eyes back to the road.

Harry looked at him, a bit confused “What do you mean?” He whispered.

Niall rolled his eyes “Maybe I should've let you sleep a little longer, you're still half conscious” He said, before sighing “Where do you wanna go?”

“Ooooh” Harry said, before softly nibbling on his lower lip ”I don't know, it's LA, I'm sure there are many awesome places here. Just choose one” He replied, with a shrug.

Niall only nodded, and Harry put on his sunglasses, before turning up the radio, enjoying the sun, the music and the wind in his hair, since the roof was down.

Harry smiled and started singing quietly “Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do...” He did that for a moment, before his eyes locked with Niall's. He blushed and looked down “Shut up” He mumbled, before the man even said anything.

Niall chuckled “I've told you many times, you're great singer” He said, before he started singing too.

They spent the day going to a few restaurants, partly because Harry wanted to see if is she'd be there, and partly, because Niall just wanted to taste the american food and ate almost in every restaurant they walked into.

Of course, they went to many other places. When they got to one of the beaches, Harry undressed to his boxers and ran into the water. Which was fun as hell, until he realized they didn't have a towel. He stayed on the sand and dried out after a while, but Niall told him he can't get into the car with all the sand on his feet, and he had to stand there and clean it off, while people stared at him and Niall laughed.

It finally got dark and they came back to the house. Harry took a shower first, trying not to look at his forearm, even though it wasn't easy. What if new scar was there? What if something else happened and she made three more cuts? On one hand, he wanted to know, on the other, he was too scared to look.

He got out of the shower and gave up, while he was drying himself. He looked at his arm, but there were no more scars. Although, 28 was still a lot.

He got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. After Niall showered, they had dinner, then watched tv, then went to bed.

The next day looked more or less the same. They got up, ate, and went out to explore the city. This time Harry was prepared though, and had towel and spare underwear with himself, in case he wanted to swim again.

This time Niall got into the water with him and they swam for a while, before going back on the land. They laid down on their towels and started tanning for a bit. It wasn't the main reason why they were there, but it didn't mean that they couldn't relax and enjoy themselves.

“What if it was a mistake?” Harry finally spoke, ready to hear what his best friend thought about it.

“You mean tanning?” Niall replied, which made Harry roll his eyes.

“No, dumbass, I mean... this whole thing. The trip. We went across the world, and it looks like she's not even here”

Harry could hear Niall sighing, before he spoke “We just started looking, it's a big city, don't give up so fast”

“Exactly. This is a big city, and maybe it's not even the city that she's in. Maybe she's back in Europe, and I'm here like an idiot, looking for her in the wrong part of the world”

“Harry, shut up” Niall replied and groaned quietly “Yes, it was stupid of us to just decide to go to the USA, just because of your feeling. But look what happened next. We got tickets right away, which is almost impossible, and with good price too. My uncle didn't have any guests, so we can stay with him. His wife left, so we can use her car. You know what I think it is? Fate. Your soulmate is here, and it's time you finally meet her, that's why it's all going on so well”

Harry sighed. Maybe Niall was right. And, after all, it was a big city, they'll meet soon, he just needs to be patient.

“You're right” Harry finally said “I'm just worried about her, I wanna have her in my arms as soon as possible”

“I understand, man. But you need to be patient. So far, things are going our way, you just need to wait a little longer”

Harry didn't reply anything, just nodded softly and decided not to think about it, just enjoy the sun, because that was something he didn't get much back at home.

They stayed there for about two hours, then decided to grab something to eat. They got up and get their things, going back to their car, but Harry froze on the way. One of the cars on the parking lot had a sticker on it's side, saying San Francisco rocks!

And that's when Harry realized it. He wanted to go to California, and Niall thought LA imidietly. Obviously, What if it wasn't LA they were suppose to go to? San Francisco suddenly became a place that Harry really want to be at.

“Niall” Harry mumbled, but loud enough for the other to stop and look at him.

“What's wrong?” Niall asked, a little worry in his voice.

“We're in the wrong city. We need to go to San Francisco”


	5. Chapter 5

“Harry, that's insane!” Niall said, as we walked into his uncle's house.

“You came to the other country with me and were fine with it, but going to another city, that's actually in the same state, is insane?” Harry asked, making his way to the room that they were staying in. He grabbed his bag and started putting everything in.

“Well, at least here we have a place to stay, a car to go around the city-”

“But she's not here” Harry interrupted and sighed deeply, looking at his friend “You don't have to go with me if you don't want to” He said and shurugged.

“No, I'm not gonna leave you now, just... I think we should stay here until tomorrow, think this through” The blond boy suggested.

Harry stopped packing for a minute. Wait until tomorrow? They could, but... no, he didn't want to. 28 scars. She can't wait a second longer.

“I'm sorry Niall, but I'm going. I'm gonna take a bus or a train or something, I don't know, but I'm going there now, tonight”

Niall sighed deeply and looked around, before he started packing too. Harry smiled weakly, really grateful. It's all been hard for him, and having Niall support him so unconditionally meant a lot.

“We're taking the car” Niall stated, as he zipped his bag. Harry frowned softly at that.

“Your uncle's car? Won't he be pissed?”

“He will” Niall replied “But I have a feeling that we should take the car.”

After they were done packing, they went out of the house and got into the car. Niall looked into the camera that was pointed at the parking lot and said a quick “Sorry”, before he drove off.

After about three hours, the car started making weird sounds and about 200 meter it stopped completely.

“Niall, what have you done?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

“Nothing, it's the car” Niall replied, rolling his eyes and biting his lower lip.

“You know how to fix it?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Do I know how to fix- Of course not, you idiot! I know how to drive a car not how it works” Niall replied and Harry just sighed deeply.

“Well, what do we do now?” Harry whispered.

“We could call for help, if I knew any numbers” Niall stated and sighed “I can't call my uncle, he'd kill me” He added.

“I have a feeling we should get a car, that was amazing feeling Niall” Harry mumbled, making Niall rolled his eyes.

“It's not my fault that it broke, Harold” Niall replied.

Harry nodded and was about to say something, when mini van pulled over in front of their car.

“Great, now we're being kidnapped too” Niall mumbled, making Harry frown at him again.

“Shut up” He only replied.

A guy came out of the van, a big one, with a beard, but looking quite friendly and normal. He had jeans, a dirty t-shirt that used to be white, which for some reason made Harry think that they were safe, because what serial killer would look like that?

“Hey boys, you need help?” The man asked with a small smiled. It actually reminded Harry of his uncle, who also looked scary for some people, but was actually a softie.

“Actually, yes, we do” Harry said, before Niall could reply something stupid “Our car broke, and we have no idea how to fix it, could you help us, please?”

“Oh, you guys are British” The man said happily “I used to have a British girlfriend. Emily. Beautiful she was. Not my soulmate though, but we still had fun” He replied and sighed happily at the memory “Anyways, I can look at it, if you want to, I'm a mechanic”

“Really? That'd be amazing” Niall said with a big smile.

“See, told ya he'd help us” Harry whispered, after the man walked to the front of the car and started checking some things inside it.

“Well, sorry boys, but this car isn't going anywhere” The man stated and some technical things followed, that Harry didn't understand a word of. “My repair shop is close, you could stay the night in a little hotel, I know the owner, he's my brother, you'll be able to sleep there for free, and in the morning I'll repair your car for... lets say, half a price”

Harry smiled widely at that information, while Niall raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you being so nice to us?” He asked, which made Harry sigh. Niall was always looking for a catch, he always thought that people wanted soething back, while Harry believed that some people are simply good.

“Look, mate, I just want to help you. If you don't want to, I can drive off and leave you here alone” The man replied and Harry sighed.

“No, we do want your help. Thank you. My name is Harry and this is my friend, Niall”

The man nodded “I'm Sam” He said.

After taking their car to the repair shop, Sam walked them to the hotel, that was two streets away. It wasn't very big, but then again, they probably didn't have many clients, the city seemed small, the kind where everyone knows everything about everyone, and every outsider is watched more than Mona Lisa in Louvre.

They walked into the building and the first thing that Harry noticed was how nice the decorations were, making it look like it was at least hundred years old. Unless it really was, in that case this place should get new decorations.

“Hey, Jess” Sam said to the woman sitting behind the desk, obviously bored, as she was doing something on her laptop.

“Oh, hi uncle” The girl said, getting up and smiling “What do you need? My dad isn't here”

“I know, sweety, see those lovely boys had their car broken and they need a place to stay for the night. Could you find a room for them?” Sam replied, and the girl nodded, looking through her computer.

“I only have a room with double bed” The girl stated looking at the two “Do you mind sleeping together?”

“No” Harry said, at the same time as Niall mumbled “Again?”

Jess smiled and gave them the key “Number 8, up and second door on the left. The breakfast is served between 7 and 11, do you need help with your bags?”

“No, hank you, we'll be fine” Harry said, taking the key, before he turned to Sam “Thank you for your help” He added.

“No problem, kid. I was young once, I know how hard life can be” Sam replied with a small smile.

Harry nodded and took his bag, going upstairs, while Niall followed. As they walked through the hallway, he could hear giggles and tv from one room, and rather loud music coming out from a room at the end of the hallway. It place was much more popular then he at first thought.

Harry opened the door and walked in, looking around. It was much bigger than he expected, also decorated to look old, even though the furniture looked quite new. Everything was clean and just nice. Harry was pleasently surprised.

He walked to the bed and put his bag on it, taking out some fresh clothes “I shower first” He said, as he walked into the bathroom. Harry walked in and took just as quick shower, wincing softly, as he ran his hand down his side. He had a scar there, not one fron his soulmate though, this one was his. About three years earlier he had an accident and was left with the scar, which was quite good, considering how bad everything had been back then.

He got out and dried himself, before getting dressed and going back to the room. He got into the bed and fell asleep, before Niall even got out of the bathroom, where he went after Harry to shower.

The next day, they both woke up quite early, which was unusual for Niall. They went out for the breakfast and made their way to Sam's repair shop, to check when more or less he'll be done with the car.

As they walked in, Harry heard someone's raised voice and frowned softly. Sam was talking, or rather listening to the man shouting at him.

“Look,” The dark man said, running his hand through his black hair “It's my boss's car, okay? He's going to kill me when he finds out that something is wrong”

“I understand, but I already said, that your car is fine” Sam replied, calmly.

“It's not fine! I heard some weird noises and I''ve seen smoke coming out of it, it's not fine. I'd go somewhere else, but you're the only repair shop I could find around here. Help me and I'll pay you like three times more than you usually get”

“I understand you, but I already told you, your car is fine”

“Stop bullshitting me!” The man shouted.

“What a dick” Harry mumbled, before looking over at Niall and frowning. The blond boy was staring at the man like he was the most amazing thing in the world. Oh no.

“Yes, sure, of course” Niall mumbled back, obviously not listening. Hearing that, the man turned around, locking his eyes on Niall.

For a moment they were staring at each other, and Harry was sure he saw fireworks going off between them. The guy seemedd to calm down immidiatly, as he walked over to them, or rather to Niall, and smiled at him.

“Hi, I- I'm Zayn”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of it was written at 2am, so yeah, there might be lots of errors.

Harry sighed deeply, sitting in the hotel room. Niall went out on a date with that Zayn dude. It turned out that Zayn's car, or his boss' actually, was completely fine, he was only thinking that something was wrong, so he'd go to the repair shop and meet Niall.

It kinda gave Harry hope, if fate pushed them together, that may happen with him and his soulmate. He knew she was in San Francisco, but it's a big city after all, so he needed a push like that or he might look for weeks and never find her.

He had no idea what to do with himself. Niall promised he'd be back soon and they'd keep going, but he was gone for 3 hours already. Harry understood, he really did, but every second he was still there hurt him like hell. He was checking for new scars every five minutes, always scared he might find a new one. Luckly that didn't happen, but he still was very worried every time.

When the next hour went by, he couldn't take it any longer. He wrote a note for Niall saying that he was moving along and wishing him luck with Zayn. Also to call him when he gets a free minute. He packed his things and went downstairs, where he met the young girl, Jess.

“Leaving already? Without your friend?” She asked with a smile, when she saw him going down the stairs.

“Yeah. He got a little busy and I'm in hurry. I hope he'll understand” He said, taking out his wallet “How much do I owe you?”

Jess chuckled and shook her head “Nothing. My uncle said you can stay for free, so you can” She stated.

Harry sighed “Are you sure it's fine?”

Jess smiled “It is, trust me. It may seem like we don't have many guests, because it's a small city, but there are tons of people coming over to go for a hike in the mountains. Not taking money from you for staying here one night won't make me not eat for a week”

Harry smiled softly “Alright, thank you so much. Can you tell me how to get to San Francisco from here?”

Jess nodded “It's easy. When you leave here, turn left and then take the first right and there's a train station there. You'll catch a train straight to San Fran there, but you should hurry, the next one leaves in 10 minutes and then after that you'll have to wait next two hours”

Harry nodded quickly “Okay, thank you, you're an angel. Have a great day” He said, rushing to the door.

“You too, good luck” Jess let out, before he closed the door behind himself. He was walking fast,his hands shaking a little. What if he doesn't make it? What if he has to wait another two hours? He'll go crazy in that time.

When he got to the train station, the train was already there, which made him panic even more. The clock said he still had three minutes though, so he quickly bought the ticket and got on the train seconds before the whistle blows and the door closed.

There weren't many people on the train, so Harry just sat on the first free seat he spotted, letting out a shaky breath and looking out the window.

Okay, he was one step closer to her and that was important. He relaxed on his seat, spending the long ride to the San Francisco on thinking, checking his arm once in a while to see if there were new cuts. He hadn't found more, thankfully. Niall called and they talked for a minute, the blond man telling him all about how amazing Zayn is and now that Harry left him, which he wasn't mad at him for, he was going to give the car back to his uncle and then go with Zayn on a trip.

Harry smiled, as he talked to his best friend. He was so excited and happy, that it made him happy too. He was so glad that Niall found his soul mate and was about to spend the best time of his life. And he was honestly hoping he could do the same, as soon as he meets his own soulmate.

When the train stopped, Harry got out at the station and looked around, not sure what to do with himself next. He just started walking, hoping his legs would somehow lead him to her. But, surprisingly, that didn't happen. He was just pointlessly walking around the city, until his legs hurt so much, he could barely feel them.

He walked into the first hotel that he came across, after he decided it was time to lay down and eat something. The only food he had that day was breakfast and a hot dog, so he was starving. The room turned out to be pretty expensive, but it could've been worse, seeing that it was the center of San Fracisco. But he was suppose to stay just for one night, so his wallet was able to take it.

When he got into his room, he ordered dinner for himself and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. No new scars, good. He then ate, watched some tv and finally fell asleep.

The next morning, he was woken up by his phone and when he looked at the screen, he saw a picture of Niall and Zayn kissing in bed. He smiled a little to himself, because it was very lovely to see them so happy.

After eating breakfast he started thinking of some ways how he could find his soul mate. He was in the right city, that much he was sure of. But San Francisco is big as hell, and every second he was away from her, his heart was aching.

He put on some fresh clothes, grabbed his most important belongings, which was basically his phone and wallet, then left the room.

He spent the whole day walking around the center of the city, hoping he'd meet her somewhere on the street, or in the cafe where he was drinking tea and eating lunch, but nothing like this happened.

Around 5pm he was tired of all the pointless walking and decided to get back to the hotel and make a plan. It probably wouldn't even be a good one, but a plan was better then walking around in circles, alone, in city he's never been in before.

He got the cab back to his hotel, because he already got so lost, he wouldn't even know what direction he was suppose to walk.

When he got back to the hotel, he sat down on a bed and decided to take his laptop out and simply go on Google maps. He googled San Francisco and then grabbed the little yellow man, dropping it at some random place. After all, it worked before, right? He was there simply because he was pointing some random places on the maps, maybe if he knows the city, it'll be easier to find the exact place.

He ended up on a not very pleasently looking street. There were some pubs there and a few little shops with different things. He hummed, thinking it was the best idea to check that street. If he doesn't find her there, he'll just try again tomorrow, at this point he had nothing to lose.

After checking the maps, it turned out the street wasn't even that far from the hotel he's been staying at, so he went there on foot, making sure to remember his way back. In real life the steet didn't look as scary as the pictures on the internet, but that was possibly because they were taken a few years ago.

He walked around the shops, looking at different books, candy and dresses (he felt a little awkward walking into that shop, but he didn't want to miss the chance that she was there), but so far nothing happened.

He was about to give up when he saw a neon light with the corner of his eyes. A strip club. But there was something about it that made him want to walk in. He looked at the sign for a moment, and then it hit him. He heard two guys talking about the exact club this day in the cafe. He remembered the name 'Le secret', because it sounded really funnny to him. They were trying to be sneaky, while talking about a club called 'Le secret', while speaking so loudly and excitedly that Harry could hear them two tables away, evn if he wasn't trying to listen. Then he saw a leaflet of this club on a street, which made him giggle, as he remembered the two guys talking about it. And somehow, right now he ended up on this exact street where the club was, while he was trying to find his soulmate. It couldn't be a coincidence. All day the faith was trying to lead him here.

And that was it. He was about to walk into the club where his soul mate was. Was she just having a drink? Was she working as a stripper? Was she fucking someone in the toilets or in the alley behind... No! Stop that!- Harry thought to himself.

He took a deep breath, then quickly looked around. He walked to the nearest car, checking his hair and teeth in the window glass. He wanted to look perfect during his first meeting with the woman of his life. He went back to his previous spot and took a deep breath again. The moment has finally come.

Harry stared at the big, metal door for few more seconds before walking up to it and opening it slowly. First thing that hit him was the music. Something not too slow, but also not too quick. Something he could easily dance to, without hurting himself and people around him. 

It was rather dark in the club, most of the lights were focused on the topless girl, dancing on a scene in short, red skirt, and nothing besides it. There were few guys sitting in front of the scene, staring at the girl and just throwing her dollar bills, which she collected slowly and put behind the hem of her skirt.

Harry swallowed, glancing down at his left wrist, kind of scared of what he was going to see there. But it stayed black and he sighed with relieve. He looked around some more, realizing how small the club was. Besides the big scene and tables, with chairs that looked rather comfortable, there was a long bar and right next to it, an entry to some kind of hallway. Harry assumed there were toilets and some kind of private rooms there.

He ran his hand through his curls, sighing softly. He's never been to a place like this before, and if someone told him he's going to look for his soul mate, he'd say that person was crazy. But now he felt like a crazy one, standing in a place where he wasn't suppose to even be, looking for someone who could not even be there.

A waitress walked past him and gave Harry a small smile. She was rather pretty, long, blond hair, green eyes and a fit body. Not that there was something wrong with the girl on stage, but Harry would be more pleased with having the waitress as his soul mate.

“Hi” He said shyly. The girl stopped and turn to him, since she'd already walked past him.

“Hey. Can I help you? Do you need a table?” She asked, watching Harry carefully. Harry glanced down. No, still black.

“No, I- sorry to bother you, I just wanted to say you look beautiful” He replied and mentally kicked himself. Now she's going to think he's weird or something.

“Thanks” The girl only replied and gave him a small smile, but by the look in her eyes, Harry figured she heard things like that all the time. Only said mostly by old perverts who were pinching her bum while saying that.

Harry's green eyes scanned the club again. He could feel she was here somewhere, she was close. And he was sure she felt that too, so he just tried to find someone looking as curious and interesting as he did. But none of the, not many, girls that were in the club seemed to share his feelings.

What if he was making a fool of himself and she wasn't even here? What if it was only his childish curiosity to know what it feels like to be in a club like this one? What if she was in one of the private rooms with a client and... Deep breaths, Harry, deep breaths.

Harry felt like he was going to give up. It's not like he expected that he's going to walk in and she'll just jump into his arms, but... no, he actually kind of expected that. And since that didn't happen, he started to feel like this whole trip was just one big mistake.

He groaned to himself and decided to wait. Because maybe she was simply on her way here and faith wanted him to be there when she comes. And he really wanted to be there, he wanted to hold her close and say everything is going to be okay.

Harry felt someone bump against his shoulder and turned around to see a big, muscular guy with tattoos on his arms and long, black beard. Harry swallowed a bit, but the man only gave him an awkward smile and apologized, moving on. That's when Harry realized he was still standing at the door to the club and blocking the way for people who were trying to get in or get out.

He didn't really want to sit in front of the stage to look at all the filthy guys disrespecting the girl, even though she didn't seem to really mind. He chose to sit at the bar, because no one was actually there, and it was a good place to look around from.

He made his way, a little bit unsure, but no one seemed to take interest in him, towards the bar and when he got there, he carefully sat on the stool. He was a bit surprised to notice how clean and comfortable it was. He always imagined stools in clubs like this one to be dirty and smelly from alcohol and sweat, and maybe some other things, but it wasn't like that at all.

There was no one behind the bar, since the bartender probably was on a break. The club was so small and there were so little people, that they probably didn't need more than one bartenders at work at ones.

Harry started spinning around on his stool like a child, looking around at all the people in there. He noticed a group of women at one of the tables, drinking martinis and probably having a girls-night-out or something like that. Closer to the stage Harry noticed two guys in suits, probably having a break from work. Or maybe pretending that they were on a business meeting and lying to their wives. A little bit on the right there was the man that bumped into Harry, he was ordering something. A group of guys, who looked like they are in their late twenties, maybe early thirties was right in front of the stage. They were the ones shouting the loudest and throwing the most money on the stage. 

 

It wasn't many people, but Harry figured it was still pretty early, so that was the reason why. He sighed softly and jumped a little when he heard someone's voice behind him.

“What can I get you?” The man asked, with, surprisingly, British accent, and Harry assumed it was the bartender. Since he was the only one sitting at the bar, he was sure the question was directed to him.

“A beer, please” Harry said, turning back around to face the man. His eyes met the blue ones and Harry froze, just staring into them.

Since he was a child and his father told him about the soul mates for the first time, Harry was sure his soul mate was a girl. He just never let himself think differently. But now, when he was looking at that angelic face, with a little stubble on it and a small smile on those beautiful lips, he knew it could never be anyone else.

The man who was suppose to be the love of his life was now standing in front of him, and Harry couldn't take his eye off of him, knowing that he should probably start breathing again, but he just didn't know how, too overwhelmed by the feeling that was going through him.

“I can give you some coke, unless you'll show me your ID” The blue-eyed angel replied and Harry almost chocked on his own saliva as he tried to say something. He looked at his mark and noticed that the edges started turning red. It felt weird. It didn't really hurt, but tickled a little bit. He looked back up and noticed the other staring at him and raising his eyebrow, like he was waiting for something.

Couldn't he feel it? The butterflies in his stomach, the dizziness and overwhelming feeling of peace and finally... finally being somewhere where you belonged all along.

Harry opened his eyes a little wider and the bartender just sighed and looked down for a second, before turning his eyes back to Harry's face.

“Just let me know when you decide” He said and moved away from the bar.

“No! Wait!” Harry protested quickly, desperate to have him close “Don't you... don't you feel that?” He asked, not knowing what to think of it.

“Feel what?” The other asked, confused. 

Harry frowned deeply and looked over at the bartender's wrist, but he had long sleeved shirt on, so he couldn't see the mark.

“It's- It's me” Harry whispered, feeling the desperation getting back into his veins. How could he not feel that? How could he not notice the tingling on his mark. How could this beautiful boy be so calm and cold in such an important moment?

“Me, who?” The man asked, another question, watching Harry carefully in case he needed to be taken out by bodyguards or an ambulance.

“I'm... I'm your mate. Can't- Can't you feel that?” Harry whispered, but loudly enough for the other to hear.

His face changed and turned from worried and slightly amused, into pure anger as his thin eyebrows got pushed together and he stared at Harry, like he was trying to kill him and ask him million questions at the same time. Luckily he chose the other option.

“What kind of game are you playing?” Was his reply.

“Game?” Harry asked, so confused and so desperate. How was it posible that his soul mate was not recognizing him.

“Who put you up to this, huh? Was it Liam? Was he so mad after our last fight he decided to play some cruel prank on me?” The other asked, anger clear in his eyes and voice now.

Why was he angry? What was happening? It was suppose to be the most beautiful moment of his life, and he was ruining it. Harry had no doubt that the man in front of him was the one he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with, but somehow the other didn't see it.

“I have no idea what you're talking about. Look!” Harry said, showing the bartender his wrist with almost completely red mark.

As soon as the other man layed his eyes on the mark, he gasped, his eyes opening widely, as if he just saw a ghost, or even worse. He moved his eyes from Harry's wrist and back to his face a few times, before the shock, started to slowly turn into fury.

“GET OUT!” The man yelled suddenly, making Harry so scared, that he got off the bar stool and took a few steps back. He tried to say something, but nothing was coming through his tight throat. His eyes started to water, but he didn't care much about that.

“I said, get out. Get the fuck out!”

A security guard came to them, surely hearing the yelling. He looked at them quickly, and instead of even asking about the situation, he pulled Harry by his arm and walked him out of the club.

Harry didn't resist, too shocked to do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little fast going, but I had the moment that Harry walks into the club written practically from the moment I started this story, and I somehow had to write everything up to that point, and I'm very impatient person, so that's the result :)


	7. Chapter 7

“How did you do it?!” Louis yelled, as soon as he walked through the door of the aparment he shared with his best friend, Liam.

“What are you talking about? And why are you home so early?” The taller man asked from the kitchen, where he was cooking something that smelled incrediable, but Louis was too mad to care.

“I mean the prank, or whatever it was you were trying to do. Well, it worked, the kid freaked me out, happy now?” Louis replied, walking into the kitchen.

Liam turned around from the stove, where he was stirring something that looked like tomato sauce. He was making spaghetting “Oi, shoes!” He said, as he noticed Louis was still wearing his shoes “And I have no idea what you're talking about”

Louis rolled his eyes, getting even more irritated, but he sat down, taking his shoes off “You know exactly what I'm talking about. Who is that kid anyway?”

Liam sighed deeply, watching his best friend and shaking his head “Louis, I promise to God, my dog's grave and my mother's life, I have absolutely no idea what you're taking about” He said, in the most calm voice he could pull at the moment.

Louis groaned “Come on, it had to be you. No one else knows I don't have the mark, or what my mark looked like” He replied, watching Liam with anger. There was no way it was someone else's work, no one eles knew that his mark was gone, Louis made sure of that.

Liam frowned deeply, watching his best friend, as if he was trying to figure out if he understood him correctly “Are you saying that you've met someone with your mark?” He asked, carefully.

Louis nods, before shaking his head “No, no, that's impossible. It couldn't be happening. Just no” He said, as he was trying to convince himself that what happened earlier couldn't be actually happening. He got up from the chair and went to the hallway, leaving his shoes by the door and taking his coat off as well, before he came back to the kitchen.

“Maybe it just looks similar to yours” Liam proposed, still very interested in the matter.

Louis shook his head “Liam, I had that mark for 16 years, I know it, I could recognize it everywhere. And the only other person who knew about it, is you”

Liam shook his head again “Louis, I told you...”

“He can't be my soulmate! My soulmate is dead, so whatever prank you were trying to pull, it didn't work, it just hurt like fucking hell, and I expected better from you!” Louis yelled, before he just went to his room, slamming the door behind himself.

He spent the next hour curled up on his bed, staring at the wall ahead, trying to figure out what happened. Liam was knocking on the door, sayning something, then yelling, then saying it softly again, but Louis didn't listen to one word of it.

After the hour, everything started building up in him, and he had to release it somehow. He had to get it out of his system or he'd explode. He got up and started taking his clothes off. Fast. Angirly. And even yelling at some point, because of all the things he felt at the moment.

He was mad, angry, confused, frutrated, worthless, lonely, hurt; It all hurt so much.

When he was left only in his boxers, he walked to a mirror, standing in the corner of his room and just looked at himself. He was crying, but he didn't care. He watched his thin body, all the scars on his arm and his wrist. It was the only place on his arm that was untouched. There used to be a mark there, but now it was just soft, pale skin, with no mark on it.

The boy was not his soulmate. His soulmate was dead for years.

Louis walked to the mirror and pushed it to the ground, hoping it would break, but it didn't, and somehow that made him even more mad. He let out another frustrated scream and just got on his bed again, hitting the mattress and yelling against his sheets.

That's how he fell asleep. Crying, whimpering and clinging to his sheets for his dear life.

The next day, Louis woke up around 8am, which was unusual, because most days he was never up before noon. But then again, most days he was at work until 2-3am.

He groaned, as he slowly sat up, looking around the room. Everything suddenly came back to him, but he was so tired that he took it rather calmly this time. He got up and walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked, as he just got out of the bathroom, probably taking a shower before work. Louis shook his head, before he sighed deeply.

“No, I'm... I just... I don't know” Louis mumbled. Liam sighed and walked over, hugging his best friend tightly.

“I was really worried about you” He said, rubbing the other's back and staying silent for a moment “You know I have to go to work in a moment, right?” He added.

“I know, I know” Louis mumbled, but held Liam tighter instead of letting go.

Liam sighed and hummed a little “Any plans for today?” He whispered.

Louis shook his head “No, not really” He mumbled against Liam's chest “I'm just gonn stay in bed all day, I think”

Liam bit his lower lip “You know, I.. I think you should talk to that kid” He whispered.

Louis frowned deeply and pulled back, staring at his best friend in disbelieve “You're joking, right?” He asked.

Liam only sighed again and shook his head “Louis, I'm serious. You told me a billion times to keep the fact you don't have a mark a secret, because you don't want anyone to know that you don't have one. I never said anyone, and I know you didn't either, but somehow that boy knew”

“He could've noticed it somewhere or something” Louis replied with a snore.

“Maybe. But you always wear like a ten layers of sleeves on your arms, so it's almost impossible to see this. I think you should go talk to him, even if he's a fraud, at least you'll be able to see what he wants from you and why he's making this whole thing up” Liam said with small shrug.

Louis thought about it for a moment. Liam was right, the guy was obviously a fraud, but then at least he'd get a chance to talk to him and see why he was doig it and who send him.

Liam gave him a weak smile and hummed him quickly one last time “I really should go get ready for work. Just hold on” He said, before pulling away and going to his room.

Louis went to the kitchen and made himself some tea, because his stomach was demanding something, anything, and he didn't feel much for food. He sat at the table with the mug and just stared at a wall. He had no idea what to think about this whole situation.

It took him teo days before he decided to listen to Liam and meet with the man. He was going crazy wondering how it happened that the other knew about his mark and what it was that he wanted. Louis just wanted to know and end it, stop staying up all night to figure it out.

He had no idea where to look for him, so he decided to just go to the last (and first) place they saw each other. He put on his shoes and went to the club, walking in from the back, as always.

“Louis, finally!” Mark, his co-worker said, smiling as he saw him.

“Finally?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrow, a little confused.

“There's a kid asking for you. For the last few days he's been here from opening hours to closing hours, waiting for you. I've been texting and calling you, but your phone seems to be off” Mark complained.

Louis nodded softly “Yeah, it is, sorry” He said and gave him a small smile “I guess I should go to him, if he's been waiting so long” He stated, going to the door that led to the bar. He stopped and took a deep breath, before he walked out through it.

There he was, sitting at the bar with his eyes locked on his drink. He looked tired and sad, and Louis thought for a second that maybe he was telling the truth. No one would sacrificie himself this much for a prank.

Louis swallowed hard, before he looked at the other “You wanted to see me?” He asked, making the boy look up so quickly he almost fell off his stool.

“Yes. Yes, please!” He said, getting up from his seat and quickly walking towards Louis, but the older man took a stop back, to m ake it obvious he wanted to keep the distance.

He could see how hope turned into a disappointment in the other's eyes, but tried to ignore it as much as possible.

“Come on, I know a nice restaurant we could sit down in and talk” Louis said calmly, making the other nod slowly. Louis walked passed him and towards the door, not even checking if the other man was following him.

It was raning outside, so as soon as he opened the door, Louis put on his hood and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, just walking straight ahead. He could tell the man wanted to say something a few times, but resiged at the last moment.

They finally got to the restaurant and Louis sat down in the booth, for the first time since they left the club, looking up at the other. The man sat down and hummed. They were sitting in awkward silence for quite a while, before the man finally spoke

“Maybe I should start by telling you my name is Harry” He said calmly and Louis nodded.

“Louis” He only said, still staring at Harry. He wasn't sure what to think, because this whole situation seemed to be real, but at the same time it couldn't be. That was impossible.

Harry stared at him for a longer moment, and Louis was really wondering what was going on in his head, but he didn't say anything. They just stared at each other for the longest minute of Louis' life.

Louis sighed finally and closed his eyes for a moment, before he spoke “So... was it a prank?” He finally asked.

Harry frowned, looking very confused “Was what a prank?” He asked, making Louis roll his eyes.

“What you did at the club the last time we've met. With the soul mate thing and the mark. How did you even know what my mark looks like?” Louis asked with a serious voice, to let the other know he wasn't joking.

Harry opened his eyes widely with shock written all over his face “That... that was not a prank. I'm serious. The second our eyes met, my mark turned red. Isn't yours red?” He asked, glancing at Louis' writs, but it was covered, as always “Maybe you just need a little more. Maybe if we'd touch or kiss or something...” He said reaching towards Louis' hand, but he quickly pulled it away.

“No” Louis said simply and shook his head “You can't be my soulmate. I don't have a soulmate” He added.

Harry stayed still for a moment, shaking his head “No, that's impossible. I am your soulmate, and I'm here” He said, suddenly getting angry.

“I already told you, you made a mistake. I'm not your soulmate, you're not mine” Louis said.

Harry groaned “Fine, explain this” He said, taking off his jacket and pulling up his sleeve. There was a red mark on his arm, exactly the one Louis used to have, and then above it... scars. Scars after cutting. At the exact same places Louis had his. Louis made his. Harry's were obviously soulmates reflection.

Louis stared at the other's arm, not sure what to think. That couldn't be true. Harry wasn't his soulmate. He couldn't be. That was impossible “My soulmate is dead” He finally whispered not sure if to Harry or himself “I don't have the mark” He choked out, still staring at Harry's in disbelieve.

Harry looked confused for a moment, before he got up from his place “Come on” He commended. Louis looked up at him and frowned, about to say he's not going anywhere with him, but before he could even open his mouth, Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him into the toilets. 

As soon as they were in the bathroom, Harry took off his shirt and turned to Louis, showing him a big scar on his chest. Louis' mouth dropped a little, as he started at it.

“When I was 13 I got hit by a car while I was coming back from my friends” Harry said “The guy didn't even stop, just left me on the side of the road. It was late and dark, it took a while before soeone found me and called for an ambulance. It was too late. For the total of 2 minutes and 43 seconds I was officialy dead”

Louis stared at Harry for the longest time, moving his eyes from his scar to his mark, to his face.

“March 13th, if you still don't believe me” Harry added, making Louis groan, because yes, that was exactly the day Louis lost his mark.

Louis had no idea what to do, what to feel, what to think. It was all too much for him. He looked at Harry's face, patient, but hopeful, and he just couldn't help it. He knew it was stupid, he knew that if it was the truth he'll get hurt more than he ever did, but he didn't care.

He moved towards Harry, climbed on his tiptoes (the worst think about being short) and just kissed him. Harry was probably shocked at first, but it wasn't long before he started kissing back.

And that's when Louis felt it. A small tingling sensation as a red mark appeared on his wrist again.


End file.
